


Amelia ‘Skarlet’ McAlister: XVI Prelude

by SojournTime



Series: Kingdom Hearts: Prelude [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Amelia has a really dark story, Heck what have i done, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Other, Prelude, Save amelia, Well her prelude, and this is just the prelude, kingdom hearts oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SojournTime/pseuds/SojournTime
Summary: Prelude for Amelia, a Kingdom Hearts oc





	

No one knows my real name. They know me as XVI, number 16, the trump card. That might as well be my name, I can't tell them otherwise. I can’t talk, can’t sing, can’t argue or fight back, can’t scream, can’t tell them what he did to me. Even my tears are silent. I’m like a shadow, silent, forgotten, until they need me. I think I scare people, if we can be scared. We are nobodies, we do not feel like Somebodys do. We feel only ghosts of emotions, if our memories allow it.

My memories? I can remember singing, spotlights in my eyes, a little girl at center stage, a crowd listening in front of me. They applauded when I finished, throwing flowers up for me. I didn’t smile, it didn't feel right. Then the jealous ones started their retort, throwing rocks and cans. Screams broke out as an unopened one hit my head, knocking me into blackness instantly. When I awoke, I wasn't the little girl I had been. I was taller, me body was more defined as female, my hair longer, I had grown.

Hospital life was always the same. Boring food, plain white and grey walls, and only one visitor. Never once did my family come. I knew why, I wasn't the star they had wanted anymore. My legs were numb, as if not alive, and my voice? Well, I never spoke again after that. I couldn't seem to remember how. The nurse confirmed my fears. My brain had been damaged badly, I was lucky I had woken up at all, but voice would never work again and my legs were paralyzed. It might as well have been the end. It should have been.

The only person that ever came for visit was my childhood friend. She might have well been a street rat, her family didn't want her, and they usually made sure she knew that. I was the first person to treat her like a friend, and even after all these years, she still was mine. She was the one who game me a second chance, a new chance to sing.

A flute, wooden, with our names carved into the bottom. She smiled and handed it to me, saying I could learn to play. Neither of us knew that I already could, my brain had been triggered to play. I played that day, the first day she wheeled me up to roof to watch the sunset. I played, so beautiful, so sorrowful, haunting. If only I could have seen that the flute had been a goodbye gift. The song scared her away, and that was the last day I ever had a visitor. 

A nurse came to get me from the roof, but I managed to write it out to her that I wanted to come see the sun set every night. She complied. It's the only bit of colour I remember, before everything went back to the white of the halls. Before I fell into blackness, and into the castle of white.

Darkness, that's what it's called. The darkness in my world destroyed its heart. It was probably my own doing, for not even my family wanted me alive. I was an inconvenience, worthless to them. I should have been dead, it would have been better for me, they said. Good, because I did die that day. My heart stolen from me, taken, destroyed, but I remained. Different, new. The lifeless person I had been, was never me. We are different. Her death however, left me in its wake, a heartless being. A nobody.

I have her memories, yes, but I have a different story. I was foolish when I came to the castle of white. I spoke. The one who found me, he seemed nice enough, and so I spoke at him, telling him of all the memories of my somebody. Telling him of my voicelessness, my legs, my friend, my flute. 

That was my mistake. I should have kept quiet, for he silenced me. His words first, shocking me into silence with his bitterness, and then his actions. He sliced my neck, cutting down to my vocal cords. One quick smooth motion. If I had no voice before, I shouldn't have one now. The truth made itself known to me, death was worse then my previous life. Much worse.

Into blackness I was cast again, the pain was to much for me to take. I was asleep for less time than the last. But some things stay the same, for I woke to a white room, just like before. I still in the castle, a black cloak on my body, and a scar on my neck. What would anyone have done if they had woken up in the place of their abuser. Run. Even those who can't feel. 

The emotion that is called terror filled my run, but the white halls were a maze, endless, and confusing. I couldn't stop in time, and a crashed into someone. It wasn't him. This time it was girl, short haired, and deep blue eyes. Sweet and kind. She was like me, black cloak, no heart, but she had kindness in her mind. She hugged me as I broke down, crying, but all the more, still silent. She stayed with me until I calmed, and my eyes dried. 

Her name was Xion. She was a nobody like me, she explained everything. I was now a member of an organization of nobodies, organization XIII. However there were three extras. Number XIV, or her, XV, her friend, and me. Number XVI. She was right, we were extras. Defect. Extra. Trump card. 

After that, she asked my name. I couldn't tell her. No one knew my name. I was number XVI. The Trump card. That's all I was. It didn't matter to her. She took my hand, and smiled, and lead me through the halls. The halls where I belonged. A white haired girl, being lead through nothing but white.


End file.
